User talk:Baby Blue Lazer
<3 --'-Chaos-' 08:45, September 9, 2009 (UTC) I burn your discussion page link to black. BUUUUUURRRRRRNNNN! --JaiGoesMonksassin 04:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : Ohz noez D:Baby Blue Lazer 04:10, 18 August 2009 (UTC) We already have that build. Also, its been submitted about 100 times. Drahgal Meir 04:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) : I didn't see it =/...99 ar and 50% chance to block attacks is pretty sexy coupled with 100dps on almost any targets you hit x[ Baby Blue Lazer 04:30, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was condensed into a team build Build:Team - Great Dwarf Scythes. Drahgal Meir 04:32, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::So this is a no to it deserving it's own page?...that great forger is pretty sexy but another player could just bring more dmg rather than buffing the any/Derv who already has high enough dps Baby Blue Lazer 04:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yes, its a no on it deserving it's own page. Drahgal Meir 04:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Oh yea also a PvP version that may fit somewhere and works good for at least low end PvP. Keeps the 99 ar but has less dps because no op PvE skills, can still kill fairly fast. Autoattacking alone can kill nubs x,x i'll put on userpage in a moment... Baby Blue Lazer 04:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) prof=Rt/D cha=8+1 spa=11+1+1 scy=10 earthprayers=5of AggressionStrengthof Sanctityof PietyAttackSweepoptionalSignet/build Abuse updates moar pls. 05:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :His actually has energy management, which might be a first for this kind of build. Life Guardian 05:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::Um, the problem has never been energy management tbh. Drahgal Meir 05:19, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::Armor of Sanctity I could agree with...Cover Enchant/low recharge/decreases dmg you take. But those attack skills are pretty fugly on this build and yea, energy could be a problem [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:21, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Eremites+Mystic is pretty standard for a build that uses scythe. 05:24, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::: Ok the problem with these builds are: lolblocking (which can be said about any melee build), no IMS, 1 enchant removal and you are screwed, a well timed diversion can make it so you have no IAS and your elite useless, and lastly no DW. Drahgal Meir 05:25, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::That's why I said I could agree with AoS as it is a good cover enchant and reduces dmg taken from melee even more. Pious Assault can be used to take off AoS to apply deep wound...if you really hate kiting bring crippling sweep/victory. Diversion makes pretty much everything useless, it's oped bullshit, and blocking makes me q.q...so plz suggest any other changes [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:33, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Except, in this build diversion disables 2 skills if used correctly. And by bringing dw you lose your energy management and most of your damage, same with crippling victory. Drahgal Meir 05:37, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I guess off topic but why doesn't "bite me please" not link to my talkpage? [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:39, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :Nvm i'm stupid, it won't link you to a page you're already on../doh [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:40, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Only problems i've hit in this build is Stance Removal/Enchant removal..and if you get overpressured this build has low self healing capabilities =/ Kiting isn't to much of a problem cause you can always switch targets and kill some1 unsuspecting you in 3-5 hits. [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:44, 18 August 2009 (UTC) A Build:Me/any VoR Mesmer shitter would hurt this build D: [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Test Failurez [[User:Baby Blue Lazer|'Babies Deserve Lazers']] ''bite me please'' 05:33, 23 August 2009 (UTC) BLUE LAZERSEat It 05:52, 23 August 2009 (UTC) BLUE LAZERSEat It 05:55, 23 August 2009 (UTC) BLUE LAZERSEat It19px 06:02, 23 August 2009 (UTC) BLUE LAZERSEat It 06:04, 23 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm failing on how to get the pic to Redirect to my userpage...if any1 can help plz do, and thanks in advance. BLUE LAZERSEat It 06:01, 25 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ask mcfrosty, life guardian, or phenaxian. to lazy to put links. but. they're basically awesome at fixing mistakes and problems. ^^; lol. Akio_Katsuragi 06:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Add " #REDIRECT User:Baby Blue Lazer " without quotes on the file page.--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 03:59, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Frosty already got it for me, ty for the info tho :D BLUE LAZERSEat It 17:40, 30 August 2009 (UTC) WTB An AP Exam Essay...[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 04:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC) : Bump D: [[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:08, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Specify what subject maybe. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 05:12, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::Go have buttsecks with your teacher. Life Guardian 05:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::I'm just gonna fail it like normal people do and it's not the real thing it's just practice that gets a class grade. Here's the prompt if any1 gives a shit:In the two poems below, Keats and Longfellow reflect on similar concerns. Ready the poems carefully. Then write an essay in which you compare and contrast the two poems, analyzing the poetic techniques each writer uses to explore his particular situation (EDIT) Poems are "Mezzo Cammin" and "When I Have Fears". And I think buttsecks would get me an A but my teacher is fucking creepy so I'd rather fail..[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::Keats is the catcher. Life Guardian 05:36, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Keats is a fucking man who accepts death :][[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:38, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Google pops up like 10 pages with analytic comment boxes by fags who actually converse on poetry sites. Good enough. --[[User:Shazam The Assassin|'Shazzy]][[User Talk:Shazam The Assassin|diddles']] 02:27, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Meh, turning it in tomorrow. More than passing would be great but he took 5% off cause he wanted to me to fix my fucking commas and turn in it tommorow. I did this: "Blah blah blah", by Blah blah when i should do "Blah blah blah," by Blah blah [[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 05:35, September 11, 2009 (UTC) WTB 25 Golden Rin Relics.. :/ --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:41, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Nvm, that's the first time i've gotten them so fast.[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 02:43, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Good/okay/bad/etc? Gaming in mind Intel® Pentium® 4 CPU 2.80 GHz. --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 03:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :if for some ungodly reason you're set on a single core processor, i'm sure there's ones that are only slightly more expensive and a good deal faster (using modern cpu architecture, etc). I am not sure why I am watching this page? anyway, are you just replacing an existing cpu and don't want to bother with new motherboard/etc? — Maf so rational. 04:20, January 20, 2010 (UTC) :in other words, it's bad, there's not really any specific benefit, since fast dual cores are just as fast, and they'll be 'future-proof' for another year or two i'd say. only reason you'd be doing that is if it's like i explained in the last comment. — Maf so rational. 04:22, January 20, 2010 (UTC) ::That's the processor for my current computer, I think it may be Single but i'm not sure. I've never tried putting in a new Processor but I guess it would be easier/cheaper than buying a whole new computer. Was thinking I should get a new Graphics Card as well since I have a crappy one currently.Would it be cheaper to buy a whole new computer all together or get the processor/graphics card? My RAM is fine at 1gb and 1.5g paging file, and it would be nice to not have to set up on a new one.Ty for the help btw.--[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 03:10, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::I'd say get a new one if you can. Dual core, 2GB RAM, and decent graphics card shouldn't be too pricey. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 03:15, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Also what kind of games are you playing with 1GB of RAM?! God help you if you're on Vista. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 03:16, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'm on XP Professional, I'm trying to play Dawn of War 2/(eventually Guild Wars 2,maybe others) but my computer runs pretty miserably on it;however, I can run older games like guild wars since this computer was decent in 2006(When I got it).Getting a new one sound a bit better after doing some "research" myself.EDIT:If I get a new computer I want it to last for at least a few future games I may want, what is a good/long-lasting #Gigs for ram and GHz for a processor? Thx for help! :)--[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 04:01, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'd say 4gig of RAM will last a while. As for processors, I'm not too sure on those. Dual core for sure, maybe quad. I have 3gig of RAM and dual core and I can't run Dragon Age on anything but low otherwise I get about 1 FPS. Sadface. --Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 04:19, January 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Probably your graphics card if it runs that slow :p, Dawn of War 2 runs from 3-40 fps for me according to fraps on low settings...time for me to look at some desktops!ty EDIT:Google is cool, these are decent for gaming? --[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 04:23, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I don't think so cos I get 40-50 FPS in TF2 in big firefights. No prob. They seem to be fairly decent, yeah. I wouldn't just take my word on it though. I'm sure there a plently more knowledgable people on this wiki. --Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|talk]] 04:40, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :If you're looking at something that says it's a Pentium 4, then it's a single core. The problem is then that your motherboard might not support upgrading to a Core 2, which is your only bet if you only want to upgrade the cpu. To check which socket your motherboard has, you can download and run cpu-z and look at the motherboard tab and try to find the specs for it online. :If it turns out your motherboard is socket LGA 775, then great, these are some of your options. If it's socket 478, then you're pretty much out of luck for upgrading, unless you want to get a new motherboard too. Which means you probably would need new memory. And if the computer you have is a preconstructed-whatever from Dell/whoever, you might have to get a new case and power supply as well (since they often use custom motherboards to fit their cases and all that). Anyway, feel free to bother me if you end up wanting to do that. — Maf so rational. 00:18, January 22, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks for all the help. However, knowing myself, I don't think I want to upgrade my computer if it requires me to replace parts. I've only ever put in a new graphics card tbh, always scared that I could fuck something up accidentally. Also, I don't think my motherboard can be upgraded to much anyways, 4yrs old. It seems that none of the newer processor chips(?), per google images xD, would fit into the processor chip slot(?), i have no idea what the names are. I would love you if you knew about any sweet deals under $750 for a gaming computer that you could inform me of <3.--[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It']] 01:54, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Quick Question Rawr?[[user:Baby Blue Lazer|'BLUE LAZERS']][[user talk:Baby Blue Lazer|'Eat It''']] 04:59, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :?